Currency Wiki:Images
Files and images help Currency Wiki readers visualize things on articles and pages; however, as useful as they may be, there are limitations regarding their use. What not to upload *Advertisements *Images or audio containing profanity *Pornography *Sexual content *Spam Deletion An administrator is allowed to speedy delete your image or file if: #The image is missing important information. ##No description for the image is presented. ##No source for the image is presented ("Google" is not a source). ##No license is attributed. #If it includes anything from the list above. #If the image is hidden to avoid deletion (this may also lead to the uploader being blocked). #If the image isn't used by the upcoming Friday (see below). Sources *Google is not a reputable source. If found in a description page, the image will be deleted. *Sources of images must adhere to our fair use policy. *If the image you uploaded is solely your own work, meaning you didn't just find an image online and modify it, mark the source as "Own work". This is accepted, as well as something along the lines of "My collection". Formatting #Images should ideally be formatted using the template (or the template if the image is fair use), but other formatting versions are acceptable, as long as they provide a description, source, and licensing information. ##'Always' tag images with a copyright tag. ##Use a clear, recognizable, non-duplicated file name (file names including "IMG", "image", or "picture" will be deleted or renamed). If you upload an image with the same title as one that has been previously uploaded, your image will be deleted. ###When uploading an image from Wikipedia or Wikimedia Commons, keep the original file name, regardless of whether it follows the above statement. #'Do not' upload images containing false descriptions, sources, authors, or copyright tags. The image will be deleted and you will be blocked. #Images should be categorized. See here for more details. Duplicate images *Duplicate images are not acceptable on Currency Wiki. In the case of a duplicate being uploaded, the latter of the two files will be deleted. Image features #Images should be the highest quality possible. Wikia accepts images up to 10 in size. #The image must be cropped, to ensure it does not contain anything that may distract from the primary image (i.e. borders, watermarks, timestamps, etc.). ##If a watermark or timestamp cannot be cropped out, like in the image on the right, you may need to remove it with a clone stamp. #Do not upload a lower quality image of a currently existing image. It will be deleted. Usage #Every Friday, unused images are deleted. #Images may be placed in galleries, if they are beneficial to the article they are placed in (i.e. New Zealand 10 cent coin). #Images that have stayed solely in a user's personal sandbox for over a year are subject to deletion. Required images Images used via .css or .js constitute a small number of Currency Wiki's total number of images, and may only be uploaded by an administrator or someone who has been given the right to upload them. These should be marked with the template, and be added to the gallery here. Template images Images used on templates are able to be uploaded and replaced through a consensus on the template's talk page (see here for more details). These should be marked with . User images Users are allowed a total of three images to upload for personal use, and we keep track here. These images should be marked with .